The Lone Wolf
by Bebop Angel
Summary: My original character. A mysterious man from Spike's past surfaces. What is his problem with the Red Dragon and why does he choose to contact Spike of all people?
1. Default Chapter

A man, about 25 or 30 years old, walked along an alleyway in Io. He was wearing a brown trench coat that covered most all of his body except the disheveled mess of black hair that concealed his dark brown eyes, pale features and a serrated scar running from the bottom of his right eyebrow to the top of his lip. The ally was dark, letting most things go unobserved. A thin smile crossed the left side of his face; his right side couldn't smile, as he thought of the pressing dark. Blaze was doing what he did best, hunt. Blaze's lanky figure swept through the night as a shadow, nothing more then a depression in the already gloomy alleyway. Soon another man, this one in a red vest and threadbare jeans, entered the alley. This new man had light brown hair, easy to spot in the darkness, even without the flashlight he carried. Blaze sunk to the ground and laid down, when he did so, with his tangled mess of hair and his oversized coat, he looked very much like a drunk who was sleeping in the streets. The man in the red vest stumbled over Blaze's limp form.  
  
"Hey, watch it ye drunken idjet!" the man said as he readied himself to kick Blaze in the ribs. Much to the man's surprise Blaze leapt up with remarkable dexterity and seized the man's arm, holding him in a death grip with a gun to his head.  
  
"You can come with me quietly Avis or I can knock you unconscious, either way, I'm getting that bounty of yours." Blaze whispered low yet keen voice in Avis' ear.  
  
"I'll come quietly man, jus' don't hurt me." Avis sniveled in panic. Blaze tied Avis up with some rope he brought along and shoved him in his Black Eagle. Soon they were sitting in Blaze's ship, Flaming Glory, with Avis hog- tied on the floor when a girl in a yellow zipped tank top, short yellow shorts and a red jacket which was around her shoulders.  
  
"So, big man got a bounty? Maybe he'd like to share with poor me," She said, cocking her purple haired head as if she were a dog begging for food scrapes.  
  
"Sorry girl, seduction don't work on me and I'd sooner kill you for breaking in my ship then share my money." Blaze replied in a deadpan tone. The woman looked fleetingly offended but soon unruffled herself and walked up to Blaze, pressing her oversized breasts against his chest and whispered in his ear,  
  
"But how could you leave an unfortunate woman on the streets, you can be compassionate Blaze, just think of Leyana." Blaze threw her on the ground next to Avis and pointed a gun at her head.  
  
"How did you know my name?" He demanded, his voice filled with malice and agony, "If you don't answer truthfully it'll be lights out girl."  
  
"You don't have to throw me like that!" She yelled in pain and fury, anger and fear filling her emerald green eyes, "I found this picture of you and this girl, your names were on the back."  
  
"Leave now girl, and never mention that picture to anyone ever again, or I will hunt you down and destroy you, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand." With that the girl jumped up and took off in a Red Tail, heading for another fishing ship, neither she nor Blaze noticed that the photo was still in her hands. A few hours later Blaze dropped Avis off at the ISSP headquarters where he collected his five million woolongs and went on his way. Blaze sat down on his couch, racking his brain as to where he left the photo of Leyana and himself.  
  
"Dammit!" He cursed when he remembered that the purple haired woman left his ship with it in her hand, "That goddamned woman doesn't seem to have very good luck now does she?" Blaze asked himself in mock humor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze growled in anger, how could he have been so careless as to let the purple haired girl run off with his picture? He ran to the controls of his ship and took off, searching for the Red Tail that the girl was piloting. It didn't take long; she was flying south at top speed. A grim smile spread across his face as he began to follow her. Blaze tried to conjure up an image of Leyana, but to his chagrin, the only picture he could see in his mind was one that haunted him forever, one he waned to forget desperately.  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
Blaze walked through a street on Mars at night. A slight drizzle dampened his short black hair. His was a sniper for the Red Dragon crime syndicate but was always a lighthearted joker inside. That, he believed, was what made Leyana fall in love with him in the first place. They had been married almost a year now and had a child of their own; her name was Abby. Blaze suddenly noticed a sharp feeling of unease as he thought about his wife and child. Fearing the worst, Blaze ran home as fast as he could manage.  
  
As he got there, nothing seemed out of place; that only intensified the fear. He roamed through the house as if in a dream, searching for any signs of life. He found what he was looking for in the bedroom that he and Leyana shared. He knew that one day he would come home to a scene like this, that was why he was trying to get Leyana and Abby to a different place, someplace not under the jurisdiction go the Red Dragons. He saw Leyana lying on the bed, her throat slit. With a cry of anguish, Blaze rushed toward her lifeless body and cradled her head in his lap.  
  
"It must hurt to have the one you love be murdered." A soft cold voice said behind him. Blaze turned around to face the one who had been talking. Vicious smiled, a dagger dripping with blood in one hand, his katana in its sheath.  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" Blaze asked, reaching for his revolver.  
  
"It's not what you've done to me personally, it's what you did as a sniper that brought these actions to take place. You were once a great beast, but now your fangs are gone and you're nothing more then a kitten."  
  
"You want fangs? I'll give you fangs Vicious!" Blaze leapt towards Vicious, anger blinding him. Vicious had anticipated the move; he brought his dagger upward, digging a deep hole in Blaze's face. Vicious smiled once again when he felt steel hit bone. He threw Blaze on the floor as he clutched his face.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me, I'm a beast without fangs, I have no use for you anymore." Blaze said quietly, wanting nothing more then death.  
  
"Oh no Blaze, I'm not going to kill you. You need to suffer for your deeds first, then you can die."  
  
"Those words will be your undoing one day, younger brother." After Blaze spoke those last words, Vicious vanished into the shadows from which he came, leaving Blaze sitting on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  
  
~*~*End Flashback~*~*  
  
Blaze ran a calloused finger over his scar, remembering. A buzzing noise pulled him out of his trance. Blaze walked over to the controls and saw that the Red Tail had boarded a ship called the Bebop, it was only two or three miles off. A small lopsided smile crossed Blaze's face, at that moment; he looked very much like Vicious. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*On the Bebop~*~*  
  
Faye walked into the Bebop and sat down on the ratty yellow couch. She suddenly realized that she still had Blaze's photo in her hand. She sighed and lit a cigarette, unaware that he was in hot pursuit of her. She held up the snapshot and studied it. As she was doing so, Ed ran in, acting as wild as ever. She jumped onto the couch and landed on Faye's head.  
  
"ED!! What the hell's the matter with you?!" She yelled as she tried to get the teen hacker off of her. Ed leapt off and ambled over to Tomato.  
  
"According to Jet-Person and Spike-Person, no little thing is wrong with Edward." She chirped happily.  
  
"Figures." Faye mutters as she walks over Edward.  
  
"Hey, Ed, can you find me some information on a Blaze Miscotta and a Leyana Miscotta?" She handed her the picture, "This is what they look like."  
  
"Yea, Ed can find them." She said as she snapped on her goggles and got to work.  
  
"Searching searching, finding, finding." Ed muttered as she worked. This left Faye pretty much alone in the social headquarters of the Bebop. Ein drifted in and out as Faye smoked her Cigarette. A sudden shriek from Ed made Faye jump up and rush over to her.  
  
"What'd you find?" She asked earnestly, looking at the screen in front of her.  
  
"Blaze Miscotta: 29 years old. Bounty Hunter/assassin. Wanted for 2.5 million Woolongs."  
  
"And Leyana?"  
  
"Blaze's wife, not much info on her, except she died about two years ago."  
  
"So that's why he was so protective about the picture." Faye murmured to herself. She gasped suddenly and snatched the picture away from Ed.  
  
"If I'm right, Blaze is going to come after this picture." She said, almost panicking, "I'm dead."  
  
"Who's dead?" Spike asked as he walked into the living room of the ship. Faye showed Spike the picture and sat down, to scared to do anything else.  
  
"The guy in the picture gonna kill me." She said faintly.  
  
"Well, I would too if I were Blaze." Spike replied, amused at Faye's predicament.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Blaze?" Faye asked suspiciously. Spike looked away and frowned.  
  
"He's just an old friend, nothing more." He said in a tight lipped manner.  
  
"Weell Spike-Person. Ole friend Blaze has a bounty of 2 point 5 million Woolongs." Ed said in a matter of fact tone. Spike grunted, stood up, and left the two girls alone. He proceeded to his room. Once inside, he locked the door so nobody would barge in on him. He switched on the little computer that was in his room and searched for the Flaming Glory. He found the old public transport space craft and hailed it.  
  
"Blaze, ya there?" Spike asked. He waited for a while until a face showed up on the screen. At first Spike couldn't tell who it was, his long black hair fell limply over his face.  
  
"Spike, that you?" Asked the gruff voice that Spike knew belonged to Blaze.  
  
"Yea, it's me." Spike said, relaxing, "I guess she left you, huh?"  
  
"No, Leyana did not leave me." Blaze said, snarling, "She was killed." Spike looked at Blaze, trying to find his eyes from behind the curtain of black so he could tell of he was lying. Blaze leaned back, letting the hair fall away, exposing the scar that ran its way along his face.  
  
"Shit Blaze," Spike said quietly, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"A small price that I paid after we got married."  
  
"You two got hitched?"  
  
"Yea. We were married for about a year before Vicious, the best man I might add, killed her and Abby, our daughter." Blaze said sourly. Spike just stayed silent as they both sat there. Eventually Spike had to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Are you going to Kill Faye for stealing your picture?"  
  
"Maybe, why should you care?"  
  
"I don't, not really, I just wanted to know."  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill her, but I'm planning on teaching her a little lesson." 


	4. Chapter 4

Spike smiled when He had heard what Blaze had in mind for Faye.  
  
"You know, that won't stop her from stealing, it'll just make he leave you and your stuff alone for about a month at the most." Spike said relaxed. Blaze smiled.  
  
"I know, but if she tries to steal anything from me again, I won't be half as forgiving." He said quietly as his ship neared the Bebop. Blaze boarded his mono racer and sped through the small gap between the two ships, landing it in the hanger.  
  
"Spike, what the Hell are you doing?" Jet asked as he made his way to the hanger where his old comrade was.  
  
"I'm just tending to some business, that's all." He answered, bored. Jet sighed and let Spike go meet Blaze. He opened the hanger door to be greeted by Blaze, who was loading a gun.  
  
"Good thing you loaded it before we met up with Faye." He said amusedly. Blaze did a small half smile as he neared Spike.  
  
"Yeah, it would've ruined the whole effect if she saw me load it." He stowed the gun in a pocket in his brown trench coat and followed Spike to the living room. When Faye saw Blaze, she jumped up and started to run off. Blaze went after her, catching her in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it painfully.  
  
"You have something of mine, Faye." He said in a dangerously low voice as he pointed a gun at her head. Jet looked as though he were about to shoot Blaze right where he stood as Spike ushered Ed and Ein out of the room.  
  
"What, you mean the picture? Here, you can have it, I didn't mean to take it, I just forgot that I had it in my hand, please don't shoot me." She said faintly as she handed Blaze the picture. Blaze grabbed it and grinned lopsidedly, making Faye cringe.  
  
"You stole something that was precious to me. For that you're going to have to pay." He squeezed the trigger of the gun. A loud explosion ricocheted through the living room of the Bebop as Jet pulled out his gun, aiming it at Blazes head.  
  
"Put the gun down or I will shoot." Blaze looked at him, still grinning.  
  
"Relax. She isn't dead. Look and see for yourself." Jet looked at Faye and found that she wasn't dead at all. What he did see though made him crack up with laughter.  
  
"What happened? What are you guys laughing at?" Faye asked indignantly, soaking in the fact that she was still alive. That just made Spike and Jet laugh harder. Blaze wasn't laughing, but it was obvious that he was about to start at any minute.  
  
"Look in a mirror Faye Valentine." He said happily.  
  
"Alright, I will." She said as she left the room, making her way to her room. Once she got there and looked in the mirror, a loud scream could be heard throughout the entire ship.  
  
"What did you do to me?" She screamed, storming back into the living room. She was holding a gun that was the exact shade of gray as her face was painted.  
  
"It was just a paintball. You know, the kind that kids use when they can't get a hold of real bullets. It should come off in about a few weeks, unless what I've heard of you is true. If you try to scrub your face until the paint comes off, you'll be in the shower for a week, either that or you'll scrub the skin off of your face." Just then Ed ran back into the room. She looked at Faye and jumped on her.  
  
"Faye Faye's face all gray gray gray. Like a granny's hair gray!" She said, giggling madly. Faye shoved Ed off of her and went back to her room to take a shower. Blaze sat down, his smile fading slightly as he put the photo back in his pocket. Jet relaxed and put his gun away. He walked over to where Spike and Blaze were sitting and looked at the pair, slightly confused.  
  
"Alright, I know I'm missing something here. Want to fill me in?" He asked, or rather, demanded.  
  
"Blaze and I are old friends Jet." Spike answered, making it quite clear that he didn't really want to divulge any further knowledge. Jet nodded, knowing full well that there was a story behind what Spike had said, but due to his code of honor, and his knowledge of Spike, he didn't inquire any further.  
  
((AN. I'm going to be relying on your reviews for ideas, ok? Sorry but I'm quite out of ideas at the moment.)) 


End file.
